Finale
by Sullen Shadowhawk
Summary: Ron tells the story of graduation day. Very sad. Some angst. Mild language, minor ootp spoilers.


Okay this was one of my well thought out stories so I'm really afraid it'll suck. I just got home from the school production of Grease and it made me think about endings…kinda sad to me. Everything changes…blah blah blah…It's a bit sappy and very melancholy.

I do not own Harry Potter or the song Viva Forever but I own the poem…no sue no problem.

Finale

I'm standing in my dorm room for the last time. I can't help thinking how much better today would be if my best friend was here. My speech is ready, my tie is strait, my badge is pinned in just the right place, but it's too wrong. Harry would know just what to do. I start to cry and the memories flood over me like a tidal wave. The end of that will never come.

We won the house cup for the seventh strait year. Gryffindors everywhere sang my praise in a verse that made the Slytherins turn purple with hate. "Weasley is our king!" It's all I can hear as I see Draco miss as Harry dodges for the snitch. I block the quaffle from the goal at the same time he catches that golden, flickering orb. "Gryffindor wins the house cup for the seventh year in a row! We just met James Potter's record!" Seamus was so proud of our house when he announced this. Then it happened.

_Harry had just put the snitch back in its box when a man in a mask struck him in the face. He pulled out his wand and began to attack the masked assailant. He was met with a whole mob of the angry death eaters. Their leader rose from the middle and stepped towards Harry. Voldemort began taunting him and Harry decided to fulfill his prophecy with no second thoughts. It was time. "Avada Kedavra!" The spell came out of his wand and the death eaters surrounded him. They tortured and taunted him until he died, in front of everyone, still on the Quidditch pitch._

Dinner last night was very sad. Even though we just met a Quidditch record, nobody could celebrate. Even the Slytherins were quiet in remembrance of our hero. I sat with Hermione through all the tears. "Harry should be sitting here with us! Damnit, it's not fair! He should be graduating with us tomorrow, not dead!" I'd never heard her so outspoken but my heart broke into more pieces because I knew she was right. Our best friend, the hero, the great Quidditch player, the savior, was dead.  Neville, Dean, Seamus, and Lavender approached us and we hugged them and cried. I think all of Gryffindor cried that night. Hell, I think the whole school did.

The death eaters cast a spell so the whole pitch could hear what was said to Harry. Bellatrix was the only one to say anything. She crouched down to Harry and whispered, "Little baby killed the big bad wolf? Do you think you're important now? Well, at least now, you can be with my stupid brother. Tell Sirius I say hello." He cried in pain from the cruciatus curse that was cast on him. I wished they'd let him go. Hermione and I screamed when they moved away from him and we saw the bloody, almost lifeless form of Harry. Lucius Malfoy took off his mask in front of everyone, pointed his wand at Harry, and said those final words.

_"Avada Kedavra!" It rang out across the whole pitch and we heard Harry scream for us, for his parents, and for Sirius. It was over instantly and the death eaters left the pitch. Hermione held tight to me as I tried to comfort her and Parvati. It was no use at all; I don't even know why I tried. We went down to the field where Harry lay next to his Firebolt and wand. Parvati bent down and placed a kiss on his lips. I knelt down to her and we all stayed and cried until sunset. Dumbledore came up to us and said that the arrangements had been made._

_He told Hermione to write a letter (muggle style) to the Dursley's and explain why Harry wouldn't be coming home. Parvati was told to go rest in the dormitory.  I helped Dumbledore move his body (oh my god…body?) to the hospital wing. He told me that Parvati, Hermione and I were to come to his office that evening to discuss the situation. He took the wand and Firebolt with him and walked away._

After dinner, Hermione went up to write the letter but I was still in the Great Hall talking to some friends. Draco Malfoy came to speak to me. "What do you want Malfoy? Come to tease me after…today?" He looked down quickly, "No, Ron, I just wanted to come and apologize. I've been such an asshole but I really do care what happens. I'm so sorry about what happened to Harry. I couldn't me more ashamed about what my father did. Harry really is a hero. I'm sorry, mate." I was taken aback. A voluntary apology from Draco?

 "Thanks, Draco. That means a lot to me. I guess now you're head boy, if you need help with your speech let me know." I think I was crying. "Oh, God, I didn't even think of that. He was head boy wasn't he…I can't do it Ron, you do it please, he was your friend and I'd feel too wrong." He stammered a bit saying that. I think he really did change. "Yeah, I'll do it. Hey, Draco, why the change in you?" He smiled a bit, "I'm not really sure. I just felt so shitty when everything happened. I could have done so much to help but I was a snobby git and I just…I can't handle knowing that." I knew what he meant. "Well, Draco, I have to go sort some things out with Hermione. I'll talk to you tomorrow." "Okay. Hey, Ron, are you and Hermione together? I've been wondering for a while." I smiled as much as I could, "Yeah, she's my saving grace, too. We've been together since the summer after fifth year. Harry was engaged." Did I really just tell Draco that? "Who is she? Maybe you should talk to her." Draco said sympathetically. "Parvati Patil. He proposed to her at the Yule Ball in sixth year. I should find her, shouldn't I. Okay well, see you around, Draco." "Bye, Ron." I heard him saying as I ran up to Gryffindor tower.

I said the password and got into the tower. I saw Hermione and Parvati sitting on the couch talking and crying with each other. I went up to them and pulled them into a tight hug. I was crying too. "What am I going to do without him, Hermione?  I'm his fiancé! I'm so…God I don't know…I'm scared and confused…I fucking hate this!" Parvati screamed into my embrace and I stroked her hair. We all felt exactly the same way. Hermione spoke up. "Parvati, Harry loved you very much. He loved us all and you just have to remember that he wants us all happy. Keep his memory alive and never stop loving him. Someday, you might find yourself in love with someone else and he'd be okay with that as long as you don't let him die. We can keep him if we remember him." She had us crying even harder.

We brought Parvati with us to Dumbledore's office. We spoke the password and as soon as we were let in, Parvati collapsed onto a chair and cried. She'd seen Harry's wand and broom on the desk. Dumbledore stepped out and gave her a piece of chocolate. Hermione told him that she'd sent the letter to the Dursleys. Just then, Hedwig flew in through the window and landed on Parvati's shoulder. She looked up and kissed the bird on the head. Dumbledore said that Hedwig was to stay with her. 

"I'm going to put Harry's wand and broom on display at the school where they'll be safe and remembered forever." Dumbledore spoke quieter than ever before and I saw a tear run down his cheek. "Professor Dumbledore? I spoke to Draco Malfoy and he would prefer it if I did Harry's speech tomorrow at graduation in his place. Is that alright with you?" I asked him but I didn't really want an answer. I wanted Harry to be the one to give the speech. "Yes, Ron, that would be lovely. Are the three of you ready for everything tomorrow?" He was fully crying now. We approached him and hugged him. "Yes, sir, everything is ready," we chimed in unison. "Good, now get some rest. Tomorrow will be a difficult day for us all." 

Hermione and I escorted a sobbing Parvati back to the tower. It was strange to see Harry's bed empty. It was always him and Parvati there snuggled up listening to some techno. Not anymore. Never again. It was a very scary thought. Hermione and I decided to make our bed larger magically and let her sleep with us. She couldn't handle sleeping alone that night. None of us could have. We woke up that morning and the girls fled to their dorm to get ready for graduation. 

I'm standing in my dorm room for the last time. I can't help thinking how much better today would be if my best friend was here. My speech is ready, my tie is strait, my badge is pinned in just the right place, but it's too wrong. Harry would know just what to do. I start to cry and the memories flood over me like a tidal wave. The end of that will never come.

I walk into the common room and see all of my fellow graduates sitting and talking or playing games of exploding snap or wizards chess. They give me knowing looks as I pass and I start to remember. Harry and I used to play games here. Hermione, Harry, and I would sneak out of here in the invisibility cloak. Harry and Parvati used to curl up on that pouf in the corner. It's overwhelming me. I spot the girls and give the signal that everyone needs to pack up and graduate. Everyone but Harry, that is.

We are all formed out in front of the lake. All of the undergraduates have come to see us off. Dumbledore speaks for quite a while and suddenly it's our turn to take the stage. Hermione speaks first.

            "Friends and Graduates

Today is the end of a beginning and the start of an ending. We're here today to leave childhood behind us, and step into the real world of magic and life in general. We have all complained about tests, especially those pesky O.W.L.'s and N.E.W.T.S. but this is the end of that. From now on, there will be no more tests, no more books, and no more curfews. That also means no more security, no more late night cram sessions, and no more Hogwarts. We have shared seven wonderful and terrifying years here and now we are forced to leave. Remember everything that's happened and never forget your friends. Hogwarts is a place that has been home to us all. Never forget anything here either. And please, never forget Harry. I just revised my speech last night to fit him in. Harry Potter was a wonderful friend to us all and he saved our lives so many times. Please keep him in your hearts and remember that he would have done the same, and has. Good luck in whatever life brings you. Let's graduate and move on, keeping the good, being wary of the bad, and keeping lost ones in our hearts. We did it. I love you Harry."

            Her speech has everyone crying, even Snape. Now it's my turn. I step up to the podium unsteadily. This is not my place. Harry should be here, doing this. I adjust the microphone and begin to speak.

            "Everyone,

Everything Hermione said is true. It is with a heavy heart that I speak to you all. We are leaving our home, our friends, and our childhoods behind us today. I am here speaking in place of my best friend, Harry James Potter. We all know why he isn't here. It was very noble of him to save us all. I would like to read a poem that was part of his speech.

Time To Move On 

Nothing good lasts forever, nothing bad the same

Just please always remember that your life is not a game.

Things can change and that they will

And just when you think you've had your fill,

One more thing will happen, be it good or be it bad,

There's always another adventure to be had.

The time to move on is upon us, and if you turn to look away,

Time you'll lose, in the past you'll stay.

As you move on, please don't forget me

Because another time may come when I'm in your company.

Time to move on, make room for a change,

Things are different yet somehow the same.

All things remembered but now it's time to move on.

            See everyone, Harry was really meant to be here in my place. I'm just happy that I can recite the poetry of my best friend to you all and hopefully provide some words of inspiration for life. Now it's time for Harry's fiance, Parvati Patil, to sing to us. Good luck and long life to all. Blessed Be."

            Parvati makes her way to the stage. She looks beautiful in her cap and gown but her face is a perfect picture of anguish. The music starts and she begins to sing Viva Forever by the Spice Girls

Viva Forever 

Do you still remember how we used to be

Feeling together believing whatever my love has said to me

Both of us were dreamers young love in the sun

Felt like my savior my spirit I gave ya

We've only just begun

Hasta Manana, Always be mine

Viva forever, I'll be waiting

Everlasting like the sun

Live forever for the moment 

Ever searching for the one

Yes I still remember every whispered word

The touch of your skin giving life from within

Like a love song that I heard

Slipping through my fingers like the sands of time

Promises made every memory saved

Like reflections in my mind

Hasta Manana, Always be mine

Viva forever, I'll be waiting

Everlasting like the sun

Live forever for the moment 

Ever searching for the one

But we're all alone now was it just a dream

Feelings untold they will never be sold

And the secret's safe with me

Hasta Manana, Always be mine

Viva forever, I'll be waiting

Everlasting like the sun

Live forever for the moment 

Ever searching for the one

Hi, everyone. Graduation is a strange time for us all. What will we do? I'm going to become a professor; my twin sister is going to work in Egypt for Gringotts, Hermione and Ron will become aurors. Harry was going to be an auror then retire and be a professor. Will we all be successful? Will we find love? I found love. Harry and I were engaged. We were supposed to get married tomorrow. I hope you all have wonderful lives. Keep Hogwarts and Harry alive in your hearts. Thank you."

She runs to me crying. I can't believe she sang without crying. I'm proud of us all. Professors McGonagall, Snape, Sinistra, and Flitwick pass out our diplomas. At the end, Dumbledore steps up and announces that Harry Potter, also, graduates today. He released doves into the air and we all feel comforted. Harry will never really die, and now he has Sirius again. 

Parvati speaks for the first time since her speech. "Ron, Hermione, I have something to tell you. Harry knew this but we weren't ready to tell anyone. I'm pregnant." I'm holding her hand and kissing her tear stained cheek. Poor girl. That reminds me of what I have to do. I kneel down in front of Hermione and pull out a diamond ring with a gold band. "Hermione Marianne Granger, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" I ask her and she throws her arms around me. "Of course I will, Ronald David Weasley." I hate it when she uses my full name. 

Draco is coming up to us. I shake his hand and he bows to the ladies. "Great job today, all three of you. I'm so sorry again for what happened yesterday and I would love nothing more than to be your friends, I understand if you don't want me though." He is crying and smiling at the same time. Today is bittersweet for everyone. "Of course we want you, Draco," Parvati says and smiles. He kisses her cheek and we all walk out of Hogwarts.

Harry's funeral is beautiful. The Dursley's don't show up. I assume they're happy to be rid of Harry. Hagrid balls through the entire service and we hug him tightly. Parvati sits with Draco. He's starting to become a very good friend to us. Dumbledore and the rest of our professors pay their respects and leave crying. When everything is concluded, we go and have tea at a nice place in Hogsmeade. Draco offers to help take care of Parvati and her child. She accepts and we all have a wonderful evening. 

The memories of Harry are always with us. Hermione and I are now married, along with Parvati and Draco. Their baby, Harry James Potter, is growing quickly. Soon, Hermione and I will have one of our own. We have names picked out. If it's a boy he will be Sirius Harry Weasley and if it's a girl it will be Lily Parvati Weasley. Life is good for us all. Parvati is the new Herbology professor and Draco is the defense against the dark arts professor. Hermione and I are retiring from the auror league to become professors as well. I'm going for care of magical creatures and she's doing potions. Since Harry never left Hogwarts, we don't want to either. Nothing has been forgotten.
    
    Fin!
    
    ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
    
    Okay that's like the longest story I've ever written. I cried so many times writing it. Please review and I hope you enjoyed it.

Asta~ Teagan


End file.
